


【深呼晰】十七天

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	【深呼晰】十七天

1.

初春的细雨拂开了野长的桃树，粉白的花纷落下来，填补了这废弃水泥厂坑洼不平的灰地。

周深的枪口稳稳的搭在王晰眉心，长袖子遮到他手腕，只漏出看似纤细的手指。

“久仰大名。”

“王——晰——”

王晰此刻是以跪姿在周深面前，他两只脚踝被两位壮汉各踩一边，几乎要陷入凝固依旧的硬灰地里，然而痛感早被忽视，王晰半垂着眼皮并不理会额头上的冰凉。

他与周深算得上没见过面的老熟人，王周两家三代人，混在这道上各扯一半的黑，火拼械斗，明争暗夺，来往交锋埋下的血债仇深，水火不容的情势已有几十年，他自打知事起，就被父亲耳提面命的灌输，倘若遇见周家的人，不问善恶，一律不留余地。

想来周深也是这样被教育的。

今日是王晰矮了自己人的套，才叫周深困个瓮中捉鳖，他知道自己这宿敌的狠辣手腕，成王败寇，王晰已有赴死的觉悟。

周深不恼王晰的冷漠，只把眼光往远处一扫，

“让我看看憋住了几个。”

“一。”

“二。”

周深将枪口敲在王晰额头上用以记数，坚硬的额骨发出不甘的闷声，在这绵绵雨天里格外清晰。

“三。”

“四。”

“……”

王晰能感受到面上淌过一条热河，从他眼窝划到嘴角，在下颚坠落至湿漉漉的灰地上。

“十七。”

“十八。”

“哟，还真不少。”

周深的眼光回落，枪口从血肉模糊的额中挪开，精准的搭在了王晰鼻骨的正中央，他看着王晰仍垂着的眼，笑说一句，

“这数不吉利。”

周深话音刚落，一个被绑成贡粽的人被从王晰身后拖到他眼前，是个年岁不大的，面皮生的嫩，已经在不平的地上划出许多道渗着血的口子。

周深的枪还架在王晰脸上，他扬这调子感慨一声，

“长得好看，可惜了。”

凄厉的惨叫随即炸响在这场冷雨中。

用打火机烧红了的刀尖从那男孩的美人尖处入皮，笔直的在脸上划出一道中线，到上唇缘时那刃凉了，就再烧热，叠着方才的位置继续一路下游。

下手不算深，只是翻出第一层皮肉。

一条血路在男孩年轻的身上铺开，这是王晰极看中的孩子，可他现在只能眼看着那稚嫩胸口上蔓延出浪一般的血潮，将所有接触过的事物侵吞成艳色。

无谓的挣动令王晰的脚背与小腿骨被踩成一道直线，与不平的水泥地镶嵌得天衣无缝，他瞪大的双眼中满是血光。

刀刃还在下移，走过胸膛到下腹，烧到泛紫的刀身划皮肉腾起白瘴，焦味被这雨水压落。

男孩的大半身子裸露在空气中，利刃已然指向他的下体。

这个程度的伤还让人有口气儿看着自己翻开一层肉的肚皮，和即将被一分为二的子孙根。

能跟在王晰身边的人自然不惧怕死亡，可应对如此折磨羞辱，也只能艰难一笑。

“晰哥。”

那男孩强撑着勾起嘴角，他的声音已经细弱到不足以支撑他的痛感，却温柔的看向王晰，他情愿为王晰赴死，将生命献给他毕生的忠诚与尊敬。

“周深。”

王晰几乎是同时抬起了上目线，瞳仁被吃进眼皮下，一双飞挑的薄眼睛里只剩凶光。

“哟，会说话啊。”周深抬手挥停了身侧的动作，用笑盈盈的眼光与王晰对视。

“你再多说两句，我给他个痛快。”

王晰只有一霎时的迟疑，惨叫声便直接灌入耳膜。

“周深——”

王晰的嗓音已是烈火烧过的干哑。

话落，一声清脆的枪响，只剩潇潇风雨声。

“早说早清净。”

周深依旧是笑盈盈的，他的长袖衫上没有一丝血迹。

王晰眼底还映着那男孩松缓的笑容，他用这样的眼与周深对视，眼前人瓷白的肌肤，澄澈无暇，就像剥了天使皮肉披在身上的恶魔，对弈十年，王晰终于看清自己对手的人间样貌。

跟着王晰的人并不惧死，可王晰却不能让他们尽受折辱。

“周深。”王晰喉间滚了血瘀，字字都带着铁锈味道。

周深歪着头哦了一声，他端着枪的左手仍搭在王晰鼻骨上，分毫不动。

咬肌的轮廓在王晰的薄皮上现形，看得出来是十二分用力，他的目光发了狠的斜直向上，却并不能与周深月牙一般的弯眼睛抗衡。

一声长长的吐息，王晰闭上了眼睛——这是他的下下策，但在当下该是最有用的。

他的睫毛上挂着凝固的血痕，已然克制不住的颤抖令干涸开裂，他就着闭眼的姿势缓缓扬起了头，让周深的枪口顺着鼻骨落在他的唇珠上。

硝烟弥散的味道顺着唇纹泄入口腔，此时他睁了眼，不知是从何处搜刮来的春意铺上了晶体，是桃花与春雨的缠绵，鼻腔呼出的气带起了白雾，在这一点朦胧中，王晰缓缓打开了那上下不过一指宽的薄唇。

和着雨水，吞入了周深的枪口。

王晰有一副很适合口交的皮相，他颊上的肉薄，可以清晰的看见硬物的走向，薄唇张合的程度似乎很小，唇纹都绷浅了才勉强将硕大吞进去，可他嗓子生得却阔，闯过紧塞的关口就是无限广袤，能插得深极，喉结上隐约可以见外物的轮廓，停滞时间久了，还能看见他努力克制反呕而凸起的脖筋。

王家这辈最出色的儿子，长了一张勾引人的骚狐狸脸。

舌尖的迎拒往复，王晰可以感受到周深握枪的手有些松动，这已辟出活路，软舌抵着舔不温的硬物退到嘴边，他贪了两口清爽的空气，酸软的颊肉令他的舌尖都流出来。

舌面又荡过枪底，抬起下颚只是前倾了些，他舔到了周深冰凉的指尖。

“试试我。”

媚到骨子里的软调，是赤裸袒露的勾引。

2.

王晰再醒来时已经在一张异常柔软的床上，他被剥得干净，只剩一副禁锢双手的镣铐，这床软得他难能起身，翻动时腿间流出湿滑的液体更让他打滑。

王晰的眼光并未在这房间里多做停留，而是缓缓落到指尖，看着指缝里被攥到抽丝的床单，无比平静。

知己知彼是对阵的老话，王晰称得上了解周深的习性，由浅到深事无巨细，譬如他的——性癖，这从前只被他们用做闲谈的笑料，如今却要让他亲身体会。

王晰缓缓合上眼睛，屏息，眼前便是那男孩的一身血路，和望向他的最后一眼，二十出头的年纪，稳重却又不失活泼，王晰总是将他提点在身边。

除他以外，还有十七个同他出生入死的兄弟，被周深攥在手里生死未卜的兄弟。

王晰霎时睁眼，凶光怒目，从牙根里磨出这两个字，

“周深——”

“叫我？”周深已然无声的站在床头。

这突然的声音确实令王晰脊背一僵，却又极快的缓和过来，他松开被蹂躏的丝滑床单，垫了一条腿在臀下，撑着力将身体扭过来，手腕间铃铃的响，让这幅场景带着些香艳的异域风情。

他却是低着头跪坐在床边，为了缓冲眼中无可遏制的锋利，肩颈都匍伏的低下，他鼻尖从周深的小腹蹭过，停了几回鼻息，再沿着交叠的襟线缓缓仰起头。

此时他眼皮软下来，瞳仁也回归正位，一口温热呵在周深颈根的浅窝里，

“是，叫你。”

“周，深。”

他可以将呼出的每一个字都带上缠绵的尾音，与白日里浸过血的嗓子全然不同了。

不过无人怜惜这饱含情欲的软唇，周深那纤细却有力的三指直扣上王晰的两腮，令颊肉撞上齿缘，瞬间就尝到了血腥的味道。

周深迫着那薄下巴往上抬，也不说话，眼光相接了两秒，王晰就直接被甩仰了身子，后脑生硬的磕在床板上，未及他感慨周深的臂力惊人，胸口上已经压了重量，两条白腿撑在他身侧，与王晰对视的是周深蓝绸睡袍下鼓胀的热肉。

王晰的眼光无可避免的闪躲了一下，从未有人敢将性器官如此贴近他的脸，不适感要冲破王晰的天灵盖，但他仍强迫自己正视，甚至将眉尾软下来再含上一点情意。

多一点的情，便回馈十分的狰狞在心里。

温柔的啄吻落在肉体上，蓝色绸缎被双面洇湿，逐渐显了他该有的轮廓。

周深很放纵自己的欲望，莹白的手指头自王晰额前插入他的发里，一下一下挠着他的头皮，几乎是将整张脸摁进了自己腿间，这可以极好的感受到王晰呼出的粗重气息。

周深用一声低笑奖励身下的乖顺，他单手抽开腰带，握着半硬的性器撸了两下抵在王晰不算深的眼窝，汁水将那双薄眼睛涂上了光，睫毛瘙痒着前端的软肉，酥麻的触感通过千百万的神经回传大脑，使涨跳的阴茎勃起到它的极限。

丰盈的汁水显现出它主人的兴奋，周深一手攥着王晰的发，一手握着自己的东西为这轮廓瘦薄的人涂脂抹粉，他一言不发，只是气息见粗。

光是用性器在这张脸上打圈，在这张周深被迫恨了二十六年却不知真面目的脸上，就让他兴奋的连脚趾都在颤抖。

王晰显然感受到周深这股兴奋，心里只有对这轻浮纵欲的冷哼，他的视线被雾上了粘稠，套上了由隐秘的味道织成的罩子。

脸上的液体极快风干，转而又被涂抹上新的，柱头上的小眼几乎游走过王晰整张脸，烫热的前端接触过他每一寸肌肤，却像是对他身上唯二的温巢不感兴趣，几次划过他松弛的唇线却不侵入。

王晰虚眯起眼睛令视线聚焦，这全由周深掌控的节奏令他很是不快，在硬肉再一次划过他脸颊时，王晰只侧偏了头，张嘴纳入了胀跳的性器。

男人的味道涌入王晰的口腔，激得他从胃里泛起干呕，可他正与周深对视，一双乌亮含笑的眼睛像是在等他狼狈的神情。

王晰下意识的反击，他梗着嗓子吞回所有的不适，将他薄软的唇再打开一丝缝隙，缓缓的纳进所有的器官，高于体温的咸湿碾过他舌面的味蕾，抵着上牙膛撞进他的喉咙，外物将他人体液涂抹在发声的源头，这一吞到底，鼻子埋在耻毛中只能呼吸夹缝中的空气。

王晰是看着周深的眼睛吞咽，于此他能感受到那变化的神态，极快汇集的情雾令他心中嗤笑，故意缩了缩喉咙又翻腾起软舌，在口腔中骚弄那硬热的性器。

一声重喘从周深嗓中泄出，王晰自满的正要退出空隙来换气，可后脑压上一股不容抗拒的力量，天使的嗓音缓缓而落，他竟不知道周深的声音能这样细软。

周深将王晰的头深埋在自己的双腿间，他语速放的极缓，几乎是一字一顿的说，

“小王先生还剩几个人来着？”

“我帮你再输一遍。”

王晰既然要卖弄他灵巧的舌头，周深便给他这个机会，最好将十八般武艺一起施展，他倒要看看王家的继承人会多少俟弄人的口活。

“一。”

“二。”

“三。”

“……”

管控不住的涎液从王晰嘴角划落，带着性器泌出的味道，他被死死摁着脑袋，阴茎插在他的嗓子里，不能吞咽不能呼吸，越来越多的水积攒在他口腔中，溢出被撑的饱满薄唇。

氧分子从他身体里逃离，四肢正逐渐失去知觉。

“八。”

“……”

周深每查一个数，大约要等三个呼吸，王晰的眼贴在周深小腹上，瞪得通红，窒息感令他求生，理智却迫使他一定要听周深数到十七。

可他一点松动的空间都没有，他得不到一丝氧气，周深的性器像是嵌在他嘴里，让他脸上的肌肉都僵硬了。

“十一。”

“……”

王晰已经无法控制自己的动作，他开始挣动摇摆，脑中只剩一片嗡鸣，他两只腕子拖着冰凉的铁链扣在一起，灌出全身的力量抵在周深腿根，十指成爪，在那腿肉上留下数道红痕。

性器从喉咙中拔出的一瞬间几乎要把王晰的喉管翻出来，空气一下子涌入，嗓间的软肉相互挤压，让王晰此刻如同一只炎夏里的狗，只能伸着舌头任由口水外涌。

他趴在床边狼狈的呼吸，从小腹到胸膛形成一池波动的水，呼哧的喘息里尽是磨过沙砾的嘶哑。

周深冷眼看着王晰青白的脸渐渐回出血色，一道锋利的眼光杀过来，又选择蛰伏，周深嘴角浅浅的勾着，五指插进王晰的发里将人提过来，眼光又变得有些柔软，睫毛扇动，含着光似的，他轻声的说，

“只要你听话，十七个人，十七天，我放他们走。”

不及王晰应答，他的后脑又砸在枕头里，周深骑坐在他脖颈上将性器对着他的嘴一干到底。

全然按照周深的频率抽插挺动，这床太软，幅度大了，让两个人都跟着颠簸，王晰吃了一肚子精白，咽不下去的就从嘴角，甚至鼻腔流出来，使他满脸都是性爱的味道。

周深在射精的余韵里仍将自己留在王晰嘴中，等他的欲望平复了才慢慢抽出来，将一点残留的白浊在王晰胸口抹干净了，拢好睡衣带子抬腿下床，一刻也不多留恋的就要离开。

王晰从窒息中逃脱，他口鼻并用的呼吸着，下意识阻拦周深的离去，不过已然无力的胳膊只扯到周深的袖口，丝绸顺滑，那窄瘦的身型就这样从雾蓝色里剥出来。

周深的右臂上纹着一片海。

漩涡，鱼群，巨鲸，壮阔无比，可铺在那白而纤瘦的臂膀上却好像一片死寂。

王晰怔了一个霎时，只不过短短一顿，周深已经拨开王晰的手整好衣襟，他重新系腰带时眄了一眼床上那满脸精斑的男人，眼光平静且冷淡，全然没有方才在欲望中的暴虐。

王晰的嗓子像是被精液灼哑了，他张了张嘴，看着周深那张纯然可爱的脸，难发一言，因为周深在缓缓的靠近他，已经离得很近了，细腻的肤质出现在王晰的鼻息里。

周深的手扣在王晰脑后，将人一点一点拢进自己的阴影里，在平稳的呼吸中，他吻上了那双带着精液痕迹的薄唇。

周深闭着眼睛，放任柔软的舌去抚摸王晰的齿，探入，逡巡，有些缠绵辗转，像是许久不见的恋人，动作中有一万分的珍惜。

这个吻温柔到让王晰下意识攀上周深的细腰，他手上还戴着铐子，挪动时发出铃铃的响声，当他指尖触到那带着凉的缎面上，周深收回了他的软舌，只与王晰鼻尖对着鼻尖，声调平稳的说，

“王晰，久仰大名。”


End file.
